Astoria Fate's Kiss - Rest In Pieces
by RebelATS
Summary: Right after the events in Season 2 of Astraeus' story, this acts as alternate version to the Special Story. Instead of seeking the Omnibus, Astraeus and Rebelle (MC) return to Olympus to search for Hercules' remains. While on her search, Rebelle encounters the one who previously held her heart. Will the curse Hades uttered still be in effect? Or does he have other plans?


Rest In Pieces

Hercules' recent kidnapping of Rebelle and Astraeus' child Juno still left the couple a bit dismayed. As they left Juno safely behind with Helios and Selene, the couple scoured through Olympus to confirm the whereabouts of the demigod. They both saw him fall from the throne room and established that it was enough to destroy him but they wanted some sort of confirmation. Making their way through the ruins, they made sure there were no other gods, demigods, or godly monsters hiding.

Rebelle followed closely behind her titan, only splitting off a few times to help cover more ground. One location after the other, they scouted and waited for any lingering aura. None could be found. Olympus felt deserted. Astraeus may not be as skilled as Selene in seeking out any inhabitant hiding their aura but he still checked every nook and cranny they could smuggle themselves into.

Nearing the end of their search, there were only two locations left to check once more – Hades' estate and the throne room. Astraeus opted to cover the Top Tier God's home as Rebelle went to recon the throne room. He flashed a quick smile before dashing away, raining his cherry blossom petals and sending her heart aflutter. Knowing if any trouble did arise, she merely had to call out to him with her heart and he would appear.

Upon entering the throne room, the remnants of their first revolt still lingered even after a decade had passed. The newest additions of their most recent battle against Hercules left fresh scars across the ruins. The peak of battle was just a memory but could become a reality all over again the next time another looked to restore the god's power. Her family caught in the middle of all of it, right at the top of everyone's hit list. But she was dedicated in continuing her promise. The Top Tier Gods would never again dictate the lives of others.

The hollow remains of the pantheon were proof of her strength. Remembering how quickly they were willing to tear away her life, their decision still reverberated loudly in her mind. The act that sealed their fates still resonating in this ruined dwelling. Instinctively, she made her way to the very spot she destroyed their artifacts. The room echoed with every footstep. Rebelle embraced the pride dwelling inside. She helped make this possible.

As she stood there, something felt amiss. She didn't feel any presences earlier but the air around her fluctuated in and out like a pulse. Deciding it was too weak to be an aura and most likely the remaining power surging from H.E.R.A's offices, she dismissed it as another anomaly. But the moment she turned to leave, a voice called from the shadows, "Don't leave…"

She knew the voice all too well. Immediately tugging her heartstrings regardless of how many years have passed. Turning around she could see Hades slowly pace from behind his crumbling throne. He looked ragged. His hair was outgrown and unkempt, his skin no longer glowed with its healthy shine, and his lustrous white suit was eternally stained into a grayish hue and lost all its vibrancy. His lavender aura faintly trickled out as he struggled to keep it hidden. Doing all he could to make sure he didn't alert Rebelle's husband of his whereabouts.

"Don't leave," his voice stung.

She didn't reply.

His voice broke, pleading, "Please. Give me a few minutes. I know it is a lot to ask for but this is my final request."

Her mind screamed to run but her heart pleaded for her to stay. She nodded.

"Of course now that you're here, all the words are evading me. I had practiced it hundreds of times before but now…" he tried to smile but his lips twisted as he clenched his chest. The motion reminded Rebelle of when Astraeus' lungs were still suffering from the poison on Earth. Except now the air was clear for all.

Hades tried to step closer but she backed away. Holding his hands up as he retreated, giving her all the space she desired. He was truly afraid to scare her away before he could have this one last moment with her. Going back to the shambles of his throne, he collapsed in it and it was reminiscent of the last time she ever saw him. Except this time there was no anger in his gaze. His violet eyes looked so damaged like all the fire contained within him simply burned out.

"Astraeus was right… I was a fool," he shook his head, averting his gaze, "I had a decade to reflect on every moment. At first I was filled with anger and rage, tearing everything down in my path. Living up to my name… my reputation. I sought to destroy everyone who was precious to you. I wanted to see you hurt. Return the pain I was filled with."

Every breath he used to speak his thoughts sounded battered. Like the weight of his chest restricted the very airways to deliver his next word. It became apparent that the physical strain was one of the many aftereffects he received after Rebelle destroyed the artifact that contained his power. He was the only Top Tier God to survive the attack. Somehow he was able to retain his shape as all the others were destroyed until their next reincarnation. But he wasn't left completely unscathed.

"I cursed you. From this very spot," he looked back at her, "I cursed you in this life and the next but… it was me who became cursed. Everywhere I looked, everywhere I went… I could feel you. Your presence lingered in every haunting ground. The worst was returning to New York and finding my condo tarnished with your lustful protest. But even with _his_ scent there to fuel my rage, I found myself breaking at the mere thought that your aura would only remain a memory. I would never see you again. I would never hear your heart call for me."

Tears pooled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"It is my fault. All of this," he presented the ruins around him, "If only I… if only I stuck up for you. If I fought to keep you as your own instead of blindly following my godly obligations… none of this would have happened. I would still be able to… feel you."

His hand reached out and clasped the air in front of him, longing to feel her warmth once more.

"Maybe in your heart, you can find the strength to forgive me. But I will never forgive myself. In the beginning I felt nothing but hatred, especially towards _him_ … but as time passed, I found I was the only one who deserved my hated. _He_ didn't steal you away from me. It was me. I pushed you away. And _he_ was there to be everything I wasn't. My actions destroyed Olympus. My actions… destroyed us. I'm filled with regret. I should have listened to you, I should have fought for you, I should have been more public with our relationship, I should have taken all of this more seriously… instead of being a god, I should have been your fiancé."

Rebelle stood there quietly. Taking in everything the broken man revealed. She remembered how furious she was at him for his actions but now… all that remained was pity. She knew the day would come eventually that they would meet again but she never expected this. She never envisioned him being remorseful. Having to battle him all out, spitting venomous words at each other as they clashed back and forth, all of that would have been so much easier. This though… this she could not handle.

"All I can hope for is for this pain to subside long enough for me to rest in pieces," coming off his throne, he fell to his knees, "Would you find it in your heart to make this all go away and let me enjoy the silence?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Please finish what you started ten years ago. My life is yours to take, Rebelle."

In that moment, the air felt still. Time ceased to click by. The tables felt like they turned. Long ago, it was Hades who helped Hera escape from this world. Asking him for her release after everything Zeus did to her. Now he was asking Rebelle to return the favor using Hera's power. After all his conviction to stay loyal to the pantheon, he knelt before her vulnerable. Pleading to the one he sided against all those years ago and addressing her by her own name. Like he accepted her for who she was again and renounced the deity dwelling within.

"I've been around long enough. I lost everything and find myself becoming more crippled. You are among the few who have the power to destroy my existence."

She shook her head still in disbelief.

"Please. I want it to be you, Rebelle," he called her by name again, the word was filled with warmth and love as it rolled off his tongue, "This is my final request."

Finally Rebelle broke her silence, "You know I can't do that… I can't do that to you."

"Then you can have your husband strike the final blow. I know he's been waiting a decade to finally end this."

"I won't let him," she stated.

Knowing no matter how much he could entice the titan to deliver his strike, Astraeus would seek Rebelle's consent. Whatever she desired, her husband would deliver. If she asked him to spare her ex-fiancé, his mortal enemy, there wouldn't be any hesitation in compliance.

"I understand," the last flicker in his teary eyes faded away as he dropped his head, "Living with myself will continue to be my punishment."

He knew this was as far as he would get. The only other way he could persuade Rebelle to fulfill his wish was to engage her in a fight. But that was the last thing he wanted. Many would come to the conclusion that it was because he lacked the energy and wellbeing for conflict. But it was simply that he felt in his heart that he fought enough with Rebelle to last a lifetime already. He couldn't bear the thought of ending things again so bitterly. The hope that eventually she would come around to performing the final act on her own was enough for him.

The God of the Underworld brought himself up, using his lavender aura briefly to help him stabilize. As soon as he was able to stand on his own, the reaper and its scythe returned inside their master. He gave a slight bow and began making his way back into the shadows.

"Hades, wait!" the words blurted out before Rebelle could catch herself.

His eyes could no longer hold back the tears as she finally called out his name.

She rushed up the stairs and went before him. She hadn't been this close to him in so long. The thoughts in her head raced, her heart pounding, she didn't know what to do now. All she knew is she didn't want things to end like this. Grasping at straws, she suggested, "Maybe we could work out a way for the gods and titans to all get along."

"No." he shook his head, "I'm in agreement with Astraeus. The time of the gods has been long enough. We oppressed too many for too long. It's your time to shine without us."

"Then… help me. Help us. We fear others might be uprising and…" she paused, hesitating, "putting my family in danger."

His face creased at the words. A painful reminder of what he could have had. Seeing the ache behind his violet eyes, she placed her hand on his cheek. At first he flinched away but quickly welcomed the warmth radiated from her touch. Covering her hand with his, Hades nuzzled her palm deeper and allowed the tears to flow over her fingertips.

"I would sleep better knowing I have you on my side," her breath staggered, "We cannot fix the damage done in the past but we can build new bridges. Together."

"I don't know if I can do that," Hades looked away, his eyes reflecting every bit of the hesitation running through his mind. He wanted his release. He wanted an end to his pain. He expected Rebelle to show some mercy but never on this level.

"You can," her words felt sincere.

Her compassion filled his heart with hope. Be it just a faint glimmer, it was still something. After years of coming to conclusion that his end would be the only outcome, she presented an alternative. One he didn't consider. The thought grew like a seed. Slowly sprouting and ingraining itself deep within his mind. He welcomed this new opportunity with open arms. He had nothing else to lose and everything to gain. The greatest reward was the chance to be around her again. Even if it meant being around the titan who swept her away. It was time to put aside the last traces of his pride and come to a decision.

"Then I will make it my responsibility to make sure nothing threatens what you built. I want you to know peace. Whatever may come, I'll be there to make sure things are kept this way. I will do my part to prevent anyone from reclaiming Olympus back to its former glory. Even with my power falling away, I will protect you and your family with my final breath and will continue my duty in the next life."

"Thank you, Hades," Rebelle smiled, her grin so tender and accepting.

The air around them cleared, the tension of their encounter evaporating away like a storm cloud meeting the sun's rays. This was far from over. This was only the beginning. Without needing any more word to be said, Hades pulled away from her touch and backed away towards the shadows. The faint glow of his lavender aura twinkled a little brighter before diminishing gently into the dark.

As soon as Rebelle leaves the throne room, flutters of cherry blossoms drift all around her. Astraeus appeared in front of her and brings her into a tight embrace. His lips gracing her forehead with kisses before confessing, "I saw the whole thing, wildflower. Are you okay?"

She nuzzles against the crook of his neck, "I am now."

"Is this what you desire?"

Without having to go further, she already knew what he meant and nodded her answer.

"Then we will build bridges together. If that is what pleases you."

"It is, Astraeus. I meant it when I said I would sleep better knowing we have him on our side. That's one less god to haunt our dreams, one less threat to our family. He is no longer a danger to us as you just witnessed but can become a danger to the ones who still aim to reclaim Olympus. I believe him when he said he'll help us have our peace at last."

"I understand."

"And thank you…"

"What for?"

"You say you saw the whole thing and you didn't interfere. I appreciate it."

"You still surprise me to this day, my wildflower," he laughs before bringing her in closer before teleporting them away.


End file.
